santa's house-elfling
by Bike
Summary: Dobby only wanted to celebrate Christmas. Dobby had heard of the elves in the storybooks, and had asked Greatest Master Harry Potter sir to explain Santa to Dobby. Dobby wished to meet Santa one day. Instead, Santa Claus gave Dobby a great present this year, to make up for the years he had neglected. We miss you Dobby! 2016 Christmas Special - One-Shot.


**_Author's Notation: Just updated this old one-shot. I still remember rushing to finish this before Christmas was over, 11:30 PM of my bed and frantically typing away (I really wanted the story out exactly on Christmas; It's an OCD thing).  
_**

 ** _Story Summary:_ Dobby only wanted to celebrate Christmas. Dobby had heard of the elves in the storybooks, and had asked Greatest Master Harry Potter sir to explain Santa to Dobby. Dobby wished to meet Santa one day. Instead, Santa Claus gave Dobby a great present this year, to make up for the years he had neglected. We miss you Dobby! 2016 Christmas Special - One-Shot.**

 **|INFORMATION|**

 **Pairings: None.  
**

 **Main Characters (In Current Chapter): Dobby  
**

 **Lime/Lemon Content (In Current Chapter): None.**

 **Current Time/Era: 1998**

 **Current Place/Residence: Shell Cottage, Cornwall, England. Great Britain.**

 **Pre-Chapter Information: The befuddled thoughts of a lonely little house-elf as he goes out in that dark blaze of glory.  
**

* * *

Dobby had never heard of the great and powerful 'Santa Claus' before. The only person great and powerful that Dobby knew was greatest master Harry Potter sir.

Dobby had never received a Christmas present either. Dobby didn't deserve any presents on Christmas. Besides, Dobby was a bad elf. His last master, nasty master Malfoy sir, would never stoop so low as to give a _house-elf_ a present. The idea itself was unthinkable!

Dobby strived to be a good house-elf. Dobby takes care of the furniture, the gardens, the food shopping, the cleaning and maintaining of masters house, and most importantly, little spoiled master Draco.

The first time Dobby heard of Santa Claus, it was in the Black House library. Dobby had been working for great Harry Potter sir (Master Harry Potter had told Dobby to drop the 'Master').

Great Harry Potter sir explained, " _Santa Claus is a great, magical spirit that comes out during Christmas time. Santa Claus brings joy and happiness to the children of the world. He delivers presents to little boys and girls everywhere. He makes you happy."_

Dobby was sad, because he never got any presents from Santa. Dobby held back his question though, because great Harry Potter sir was not finished yet.

Greatest master Harry Potter sir continued, " _Santa Claus would come down the chimney of houses and apartments. This way, no one would see him coming to place the presents under the Christmas tree._ "

It was at this point that Dobby glanced at the Black House fireplace. Sure enough, there was a chimney leading the smoke to outside of it. Dobby would have to remind himself to set up some magical cameras to film the wide gap in that chimney hole.

" _Children, many curious children, who wanted to meet their great Christmas hero, would eventually evolve to the idea of leaving a plate of cookies outside the fireplace, or on a nearby table. They reasoned, if the cookies disappeared tomorrow, that Santa had gotten hungry and eaten some! And then there was proof that Santa did visit that night._

Dobby baked some cookies that night, simple sugar cookies with a bit of caffein injected into them. Dobby hoped they would disappear tomorrow. Dobby wished to see the crumbs lying around the plate when the dawn shines clean.

" _You never knew what presents Santa would bring you. It could be a new train set, a bright neon maroon sweater, a new_ Wireless Wizarding Radio™ _. Anything you could think of, it would be wrapped in paper, always colourful wrapping paper. You would look at the shape, and guess hard at what it was, although everything was usually in a box, so guessing was basically pointless."_

Dobby, big luminous eyes and all, turned to stare at the lone Christmas tree standing alone in the center of the living room. Magical fairy lights glowed around it, casting eerie shadows.

Little did Dobby know, those same fairy lights would only shine once more before his eyes, and the shadows would forever haunt and heal his wishes and dreams. Now, two years later, he still remembered the parting words Greatest master Harry Potter sir had uttered.

" _Of course, you would only receive a present if you were not on Santa's 'Naughty List'. The naughty list is a list of people who had done naughty things; people that Santa knew did not deserve a present that year._ "

When great Harry Potter sir had called out for Dobby in the remnants of his old home, haunted Malfoy Manor, Dobby almost did not want to return. He did not want to be forced to witness his family and friends, fellow elves decapitated and their heads placed like mantle shrines, lining the walls, their haunted eyes staring lifelessly back at Dobby.

Dobby still remembered when he first met great Harry Potter sir, after great Harry Potter sir had freed Dobby from the evil hands of nasty master Malfoy sir. Dobby remembered the joy Dobby felt when he held the thin, cold sock in his wrinkled and burned little hands. Lithe fingers had clutched the sock as if it was a lifeline.

Dobby remembered great Harry Potter sir giving Dobby the first 'Thank-You' since Dobby had been born. Dobby also remembered when great Harry Potter sir told Dobby to "never try to save his life again." Dobby hesitated.

However, Dobby could feal his Greatest Master Harry Potter sir's need and desperation through the bond he had shared with great Harry Potter sir. (A bond he had created when great Harry Potter sir offered Dobby a workplace. (The loyalty of a house-elf is something of great value, and taken with so little seriousness.))

Dobby popped over to great Harry Potter sir, finding him and his Wheezy in the cold, dark Malfoy House dungeons. Dobby wondered why great Harry Potter sir did not have his Grangy with him too, but Dobby's courage was fading quite quickly, so there was no time to dwell on it.

" _Harry Potter_ ," _he squeaked, in the tiniest quiver of a voice,_ " _Dobby has come to rescue you._ " Those six words were the bravest thing Dobby had ever dared to utter, and it made Dobby feel quite proud inside.

Great Harry Potter sir told Dobby to take the three people and get out of the dungeon. Dobby worried for great Harry Potter sir as well, but Dobby would follow his orders.

" _Of course, Harry_ _Potter_ ," _whispered the little elf. He hurried over to Mr. Ollivander, who appeared to be barely conscious. He took one of the wandmaker's hands in his own, then held out the other to Luna and Dean, neither of whom moved._

By now, Dobby was frightened, as Dobby had never been in such life-threatening situations before. However, Dobby was determined to be brave for his great Harry Potter sir, and Dobby promised to bring them all to safety.

 _They caught hold of the elf's outstretched fingers. There was another loud crack, and Dobby, Luna, Dean and Ollivander vanished._ Dobby, with a snap of his fingers, had them floated and placed onto the beds on the beach-house. ' _There was no more time..._ ' thought Dobby, as he popped back to Malfoy House.

Dobby saw chaos all around him, as his new masters and mistresses fought his old ones. Dobby watched as his great Harry Potter sir and friends were in extreme trouble. ' _Dobby has an idea_ ,' Dobby thought, as he snapped his fingers. Not a second later, there was a loud **CRASH** as the chandelier came crashing down onto poor masters and mistresses.

" _Dobby!_ " _she screamed, and even Bellatrix froze._ "You! _You dropped the chandelier?_ " Dobby knew he had to protect his great Harry Potter sir. " _You must not hurt Harry_ _Potter_ ," _he squeaked._

Dobby could not focus on everything that happened next. Dobby saw a chance and grabbed for it blindly; he reached out for great Harry Potter sir, and his Wheezy and Grangy, and popped out wildly to where he felt they needed to be. Dobby was not prepared for the blinding pain Dobby felt on the back of his head.

Dobby knew what had happened. Dobby was sad that he could not stay longer with his Greatest Master Harry Potter sir, or his Wheezy and Grangy. Dobby knew that nothing could help him now. Dobby just needed a chance to say goodbye.

" _Such a beautiful place it is, to be with friends. Dobby is happy to be with his friend, Harry Potter._ " Dobby whispered, the last of his energy spent. Dobby smiled, because he knew that Santa had given him the greatest present Dobby could ask for. Dobby forgave Santa for all the years he had missed, because Santa Claus gave Dobby the taste of friendship, and the chance to live.

* * *

I feel quite a bit emotional writing about this. It's crazy to think that it's been a year since my last Christmas One-Shot. I hope everyone is having a great Christmas, and have a Happy New Years too!


End file.
